Traveling Soldier
by Dustymoon
Summary: Antonio was going by a cafe but decided to head inside. Once in he meets someone he instantly feels connected with, but why does he only just find Lovino when he has to leave? SpainxRomano, minor GermanyxItaly.  sorta sad story?


Um~, yeah, trying out Spain and Romano. (I don't really think it's T but I rated it that to be safe.)

Loosely based off of the song "Traveling Soldier" by Dixie chicks.

Use of human names, grammar may not be the best, spelling should be fine, and I don't own hetalia.

This is AU and doesn't follow anything historical so please bare with me on some of the details.

xXxXxXxXx

Lovino could remember the day they met easily as if it were yesterday. He had just started his new job at his co-owned cafe. His brother, Feliciano, was talking to his boyfriend, Ludwig, seemingly forgetting to actually do the orders Lovino was gathering for him and all their close friends were sitting about in various places of the cafe enjoying the afternoon. The bell on the door rang as someone opened it,

"Hello," Lovino greeted with a smile as he turned to whoever had come in. Before him stood a man, possibly only a couple years older than himself, holding a bag and glancing around the room. At the greeting, said man looked at Lovino with a smile that lit up the mans tanned face. "Can I seat you at the counter or would you like a table?" He asked adding the table suggestion as he noticed the size of mans bag.

"Table's fine; I won't be staying too long." His eyes took on a sadness that made Lovino's heart drop slightly at the sight but the look was quickly gone as the man resumed his smile. Lovino led him to a table near a window, Lovino's favorite window in fact. From it you could see the sea beautifully and watch as people made their way to and from town.

"So, what can I get you?" Lovino said pulling out his notepad while the other man sat himself down.

"How's the coffee?" He asked knowing full well that anyone who owned a restaurant of sorts would tell you it's good.

Lovino's eyes nearly rolled at the question; why in the world would he ask that? Have to be nice to the customers, Feliciano had told him but it was hard when they almost asked, indirectly of course, to be told they're stupid.

"Coffee's good; the pasta's better."

The man smiled and his eyes looked fantastic in the sunlight. Almost like green gemstones. Lovino would never admit that aloud though. "Then I'll have some of that." Lovino nodded and put away his notepad, that he never wrote on anyway, and went off to the counter.

"Honestly, Feli, there are other customers. Albeit, not as attractive to you as Ludwig but still here to be served." Feliciano gave him a slightly confused look and Ludwig began to blush profusely. Lovino could almost laugh at how they became a couple seeing as how they were so different at times.

"You seemed to have it under control, Lovi. That man seemed to really like you as well." Lovino was already turned around gathering the pasta for the man so Feliciano could not see his eyes widen at the suggestion but as his brother he could tell. Ludwig seemed a bit shocked as well. He was still trying to figure out how someone so spacey could know so much.

Lovino glared a bit and bumped Feliciano slightly as he passed. "Like you would know." he muttered as he made his way back to man at the table who had taken to looking outside rather than pay attention to the indoor world. He looked rather peaceful until he turned to Lovino and frowned,

"Something the matter?" Lovino placed the plate between the mans arms and onto the table neatly and retracted himself a couple of steps. He shook his head at the question,

"Anything else?" He asked trying to get the annoyed tone out of his voice.

"Nah." Lovino turned to leave and then his sleeve was tugged on, "Actually yeah," he turned back to the man and was again faced with the mans smile. "Can I convince you to sit with me for a bit? I mean... you don't have to but..." He dropped his sentence and his hand when he realized how forward he sounded. Lovino wondered what could have possibly made this man ask him. Feliciano wasn't doing orders, so what? People still managed to take to him better anyway. Why would he ask Lovino?

Well, Lovino thought to himself, I'll just find out... and let Feliciano actually do some work.

"I don't get off work for a bit but if you're willing to wait I know a nice place to talk." The man looked at him again with a smile and Lovino felt a smile tugging at his own lips but he quickly pushed it away.

"I'm Antonio, by the way."

"Lovino." The man, Antonio, took in the name and nodded as if he was putting it into his mind as something he would never forget. Lovino never knew it, and Antonio would never tell him, but that was exactly what he was doing.

Avoiding any silence afterward Lovino headed over to another table of customers, his friend Arthur in a debate with their other friend Alfred, and got their orders. No surprise that the orders were their usual choice of tea and hamburgers.

As time went by and he went around picking up plates he glanced at the clock, forty minutes had passed. He looked towards the table near the window and Antonio was still sitting there looking out the window. Lovino picked up the last plate and made his way by the circular tables back to the counter and put them into the sink. Feliciano watched him as he passed to and fro. Lovino could almost hear the smile in his voice as he pulled him out of his thoughts,

"He's been waiting for you for a while." Lovino shrugged. "You should just go already. I've got things under control here and even if I didn't Ludwig would save me." The smile only grew as he mentioned his own loves name.

Ludwig sighed at the statement, it was his day off from being an officer but he never got to rest with Feliciano in his life. He looked to the ceiling while the brothers talked; he could admit to himself, and Feliciano if he was able to say it without a blush, that he never minded 'saving him' but he did wish Feliciano didn't shout about 'loving him' so publicly. He had actually tried to explain it once and had only managed to confuse Feliciano and have Lovino throw a tomato at him when Feliciano started crying thinking that Ludwig was telling him he didn't like him. To Ludwig, it was impossible not to like the man.

Lovino noticed Ludwig space off and decided he would leave then and let Feliciano bother the blond man instead. "Fine." He replied and took off his apron hanging it onto the coat hook near the door. Walking over to the table he was ignored as Antonio stayed spacey while staring out the window. He coughed and Antonio finally looked at him after a minute or so.

"Ready?" Lovino nodded and Antonio stood up.

"Uh," Antonio looked over at him half leaning down, "you can leave your stuff if you want. In the back room anyway; it won't get taken or anything." Antonio smiled and nodded letting Lovino take the bag. It was heavier than he expected. He made his way to the back room ignoring the look Feliciano was giving him and placed the bag neatly near the door but not in a spot where it would get in the way or be seen too clearly. Coming back out he noticed that Feliciano had messed around with the cash register and Ludwig was now fixing it and that Antonio had gone outside and was now talking to what looked like Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. Gilbert had always bothered Lovino. When they were younger Gilbert had made fun of him for various things.

He braced himself walking outside, the temperature had dropped a couple degree's but the sea breeze was probably to blame for that. The sun didn't really help either because it was starting to head down and now he was regretting not getting a jacket. Both males turned to look at him as he stepped towards them. He nearly pulled back as Gilbert smiled. Antonio's smile seemed to balance it out though.

"Gotta go now, Gilbert, but it was great catching up." Gilbert nodded and they hugged before Gilbert headed on his way, "Say hey to Ivan for me!" He called over to Gilbert as the man went down the street. Gilbert didn't turn, but he did flip Antonio off causing him to laugh.

"So, you know Gilbert?" Lovino started as Antonio calmed his laughing.

"Yup, we've been friends for years along with our third buddy Francis." Lovino's face scrunched at the mention of the Frenchman. "I'll take a guess and say you've met as well?" He laughed as Lovino nodded sourly.

"I wish I hadn't; Francis is a creep."

"He's not totally bad once you get to know him," Lovino gave him an incredulous look and Antonio chuckled a bit, "I said, 'not as bad' I didn't say totally good." Lovino still did not believe him but shrugged it off as he began walking down the brick road leading to the water front. He heard the clicks of Antonio's boots as they walked and soon Antonio was next to him and Lovino found himself sneaking glances up at the older man.

One time, he was caught. Antonio smiled down at him and Lovino just turned his head and glared while trying to hide his blush. He swore he could almost hear the idiot laughing at his fumble and nearly told him to be quiet but held himself back because that would no doubt bring up the point of Lovino was staring at Antonio not the other way around. But, what Lovino didn't know is that Antonio was taking this time to take in the shorter mans features as well.

"Where are we headed?" Antonio asked when Lovino stopped near the pier.

"Here." He replied resuming his walk but instead of following the path he made his way onto the pier and sat down at the end looking out onto the water. Antonio, though confused, followed and after a few moments sat down beside him.

At first there was silence and then Antonio spoke up, "Thanks for coming," Lovino nodded, "I'm sure your friends will probably miss you back at the shop." Lovino managed to hold down his laugh and shook his head, if Feliciano missed him too much Ludwig was obviously not doing his job right.

"I gotta ask," Lovino said swinging his legs above the water splashing below them, "Why did you ask me to come sit with you out of all the other people?"

Antonio laid himself back resting his head on his arms and closed his eyes listening to the hum of the ocean and the people occasionally going by. "Good question."

Lovino waited for a moment in silence, "Does it get an answer?" He glanced back at Antonio taking in the features of his content face. He smiled, still not opening his eyes, and replied,

"Maybe." Lovino became peeved at that statement. Before he could stop himself he flicked Antonio on the side of the head, "Ow, how mean, Lovi." He feigned hurt and Lovino felt himself laugh at the sight. Antonio smiled back and flicked him back. Lovino yelped quietly not expecting it and pouted, or glared as he would say, back. He was going to bring about another attack on the man when Antonio grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers, "Fine, fine, I'll answer."

Lovino blushed, but didn't take his hand back.

"The reason is that I'm leaving this town, going off to the army, and I don't know... I saw you and something told me to talk to you. I was sad, still am, but you seemed like you could use someone to talk with as well." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and laughed nervously, "Ha, I'm saying this wrong, aren't I?"

"Possibly." Lovino replied thinking about it while fiddling with Antonio's hand still connected with his own. "But why not talk to Gilbert?" He added as he remembered them being friends, "Or Francis?"

Antonio gave him a semi-serious look, "Do they really seem like people you can talk to about this kind of thing? Maybe on a good day but not really." Lovino looked away back to the ocean ignoring Antonio's eyes on him. "Anyway, I'll be leaving soon," Lovino looked over to him with his eyes slightly widened, "Not too soon, don't worry." Lovino, in another situation, would have rolled his eyes but he didn't because this felt weird to him. He felt like he missed Antonio already and the man had not even left. "I know you probably have a boyfriend, but I don't know... I was thinking maybe I could send you some letters while I'm over there. Of course, only if you want to, and it could be just as friends. It's totally fine either way. I just want to be able to talk about things that are small rather than only be surrounded by only bad things."

Lovino was a little stunned at the suggestion. No, not the letters, the boyfriend thing. He had not had a boyfriend since... well, never. But, Francis had tried on occasion; usually he ended up getting hit by Arthur. "Er," he could see Antonio was expecting him to say he actually had a boyfriend, "No boyfriend." Antonio smiled and nodded eagerly. "And, it's fine if we send letters." He concluded with his own small smile.

They stayed there, hands still connected, laying on the pier looking up at the sky until it turned from blue to orange verging on crimson. Lovino sat up, disconnecting their hands finally, and stretched. He looked to his side and noticed Antonio had fallen asleep. He smiled down at the man before him and moved a bit of hair out of his face. Antonio smiled a bit in his sleep and Lovino bit his lip hoping he didn't wake Antonio up but it seemed he had not.

He stared out to the sea and began unconsciously swinging his legs again. Had he really just agreed to writing letters to someone he did not fully know? Somehow it felt right to him that he had said yes, that their hands had been holding each other, and that he was still next to this man and hadn't dreamt it.

It went like this for about another five minutes. Antonio sleeping and Lovino thinking. It's not impossible to say that they were thinking of each other, because they were doing just that, but this was another thing they'd never mention to each other. Then Antonio slowly woke up. At first, he wondered where he was because he was facing the sky but then he saw Lovino's back and sat up fully. He then got an idea he knew would upset the smaller man still facing the ocean. He smiled and proceeded to lean against Lovino he looked over at him glaring.

"Oi, moron, get off."

"Sorry, what, Lovi?" He said adding more of his weight.

"H-hey, get off me!" He tried pushing against Antonio but the other man had him beat in weight, height, and strength. They both landed on the wooden pier floor. Lovino on his back and Antonio on top of him. Lovino huffed as Antonio laughed. "Are you done yet? How did someone this dumb get into the army anyway?" Antonio pulled back and Lovino half sat up. He would have fully sat up if it weren't for the man on top of him pushing him slightly back.

Antonio smirked down at him, "I'll have you know I'm quite skilled." And then something Lovino had not expected happened, Antonio leaned down and kissed him. At first he received no reaction because Lovino's mind was frozen but slowly he began to kiss back. Having never kissed anyone before, boy or girl, he was not sure as to if he was doing it right or not but Antonio didn't seem to mind. Antonio was the first to break away, his face had regained the smile from the cafe, and Lovino could only blush wildly trying to catch his breath.

"S-so we should probably head back now, huh?" The stutter came out no matter how hard he tried to ignore it just like how he tried to ignore the smile on the others face growing larger.

"Sure." The walk back was mostly silent, minus the one time Antonio had almost put his arm around Lovino and got hit because Lovino had not expected it. Lovino apologized and scolded him about it for a minute before cutting himself off and sending them into silence even though Antonio seemed fine with it.

Back at the cafe Lovino went into the back room to grab Antonio's bag and returned to find him standing in the hall looking over a few of the family pictures Feliciano had begged him to let be put up. The one in particular that Antonio was looking at was from a Halloween a long time ago when Elizaveta, a family friend, had managed to get both Feliciano and himself into dresses. This one was sometime after because it contained their grandpa trying to get him to laugh; he did succeed and Lovino could not even deny it because of the photographic evidence that somehow had evaded burning. Probably only because there was not much of their grandpa left after he died.

"You were cute." Antonio said as he saw Lovino walk over to him.

"Not really." He hated to be complimented because he never quite knew how to take it. Growing up Feliciano had gotten compliments about almost everything while Lovino had not because he was not like his brother at all.

"I think you were."

"Well, you aren't too intelligent." He scoffed at the smile he received and handed Antonio his bag, "Where are you staying?"

"Don't know yet." He went back to looking at pictures while Lovino looked over to the clock, it was pretty late.

"Uh, well, you could stay here... if you want." Antonio stopped and stared at him instantly making him regret the suggestion. From him it probably sounded very weird. He should have tried to say it like Feliciano would have than it would have been cute and harmless.

"Sure, it'll save me some money." Lovino nearly sighed in relief that he hadn't taken it the wrong way. He motioned for Antonio to follow him up the stairs. Once at the top he knocked on a wooden door and got the answer of "Come in." before he opened the door revealing a nice apartment fit for the Italian brothers. One side was obviously taken care of the younger brother due to its neatness and the other side the older brothers because of its hectic state. Antonio did not seem to mind.

"Hello!" Feliciano called from the kitchen as he caught a glance of Antonio behind Lovino. "Dinners almost ready if you're hungry." Lovino made his way over to Feliciano with Antonio in tow; Antonio thought it smelled delicious in there. Standing at the stove was Feliciano and sitting at the table was Ludwig.

"What are we having?" Antonio asked curiously trying to discreetly look into the pot.

"Pasta!" The Italian cried with joy; Ludwig, however, shook his head and sighed. They had pasta much too often for his enjoyment. The way Feliciano, and even Lovino, could cook was still amazing to him. Antonio caught Ludwig's sigh and smiled assuming it was something they did often.

Lovino tugged on Antonio's arm and pulled him back to their 'room' section of the apartment. Bringing him over to less than clean side he pointed to the bed, "You can take that; I'll make fort on the couch."

"It's your bed you should keep it."

"You're the guest."

"I'll be leaving in the morning so it doesn't matter too much."

Lovino tried to hide his shock. Was it really that soon? "All the more reason you should have it."

"Why don't you just sleep together? Ludwig and I do all the time!" Feliciano's voice rang from the kitchen and they could almost imagine that crash being Ludwig hitting his head against the table. His brother really should worry more about double meanings.

"We could do that." Antonio's mouth formed that smirk from the pier again. Lovino hit him. Lightly... sort of. Lovino was blushing again as Antonio, moron that he is, pulled Lovino down with him onto the bed after he had been hit. They laid there looking at each other until Feliciano came back into the room section and made the comment of,

"Yes, that's how you do it, but Antonio I don't think you have to be so close." This caused Antonio to be pushed off the bed and laughed at by Lovino who was then pulled off the bed as well.

Soon after everything had been settled the pasta was done and they all sat around the table. Ludwig and Antonio across from each other and Feliciano and Lovino next to them as well as across from each other.

"Wow, we've never really had this many people over for dinner." Feliciano said as he smiled to each person at the table.

Lovino felt it again. It was the feeling that told him this was right and that things should stay this way. For a moment, he hoped they could. Reality came back to him on the subject of Antonio leaving in the morning.

Ludwig had been asking about the military when Lovino had spaced out and he had been pulled out of his thoughts when Antonio nudged him. Looking around he could see that Feliciano and Ludwig had made it to the couch and were now sleeping. He had not spaced that long, had he? Checking the clock it had only been a couple minutes. Never had he seen Ludwig fall asleep that fast. After checking what they were watching it showed that not even little kid shows could contain Feliciano's attention too long.

"Want to head to bed? I don't think you'll make it onto the couch even if you say no again to sharing a bed."

Lovino nodded his head, "Fine, as long as you stay on your side." They both changed into pajamas and shared the bathroom for when they brushed their teeth, but as soon as they entered the actual bed Lovino had a mental freak out. He was sharing his bed with a stranger! Not a total stranger, mind you, but still a stranger all the same. It was weird. He trusted him and even if something went wrong Ludwig was here to help. He tried to relax but the thought of sharing a bed loomed in the air. After some time it was no longer the thought of a stranger but the thought of someone he liked. By now Antonio had fallen asleep and Lovino was starting to drift when Antonio started mumbling in his sleep. There was no way to tell what he was saying exactly but it nearly made Lovino jump out of the bed when it first started.

After another half hour of freaking out silently Lovino manged to fall asleep. Shortly after, though it was actually five hours, he was awoken by a creak in the bed and a kiss on his forehead. He rubbed his eyes as he saw Antonio getting dressed by the door.

"Antonio...?" The Spanish man looked over to him and smiled walking back to him.

"Sh, I'm just getting ready." He smiled down at the smaller man and messed up his hair a little. Lovino swatted his hands away halfheartedly before sitting up. "You don't have to get up, go back to sleep."

"No, I want to be up." He yawned and stretched before pulling the covers back and getting up. "When are you leaving exactly?" He was almost scared to hear the answers for some reason. Maybe it was later than it seemed or maybe the answer would be terribly soon. He didn't want this to end, not yet.

Antonio was reluctant to answer as if he knew Lovino's fears. "About an hour." He stated simply.

"An hour." Lovino repeated quietly more to himself than anything else. That was all the time he had to get to know this person in front of him. "Why don't I make us some food?' They both knew he was changing the subject but the taller man still nodded his head like he didn't mind.

It wasn't long after before the bell on the shop rang and a voice called out for Antonio. Lovino looked over at him questioningly; they both ignored the pillow Ludwig, who was still soundly asleep, had thrown at the door.

"Sorry, I called earlier and told them I would be here for them to pick me up."

"But it's still half an hour early. You said we had half an hour." He accusingly pointed to the clock and could feel the sadness that still confused him swell up again.

"I didn't know they were coming early, really Lovi." Antonio's bright eyes had gained their own sadness. Another shout made Antonio get up, head to the door, and shout back. "It looks like this is it." He said sadly.

Lovino's glare slowly melted into a frown as he watched Antonio gather any extra things he hadn't already. Antonio gave him another look before going to the door, stopping, dropping his bag, walking back to Lovino, and pulling him into a kiss which broke into a hug. "Remember to write me as often as you can."

"Same to you, idiot." Lovino replied into the taller mans shoulder as he held on.

Another shout from downstairs caused the taller of the two to sigh and let go. He picked up his bag and sent another smile Lovino's way before heading out. Lovino after a second of debate followed him down the stairs.

What would Feliciano do in this situation? He thought to himself. Feliciano would cry, but he refused to do that. So instead, he ran out of the cafe as Antonio was walking toward the bus door. "Antonio!" He called as he ran, he wasn't going to stop; Feliciano wouldn't have stopped and look how far that got him. An actual boyfriend. Antonio dropped his bag as he turned and caught Lovino stabling them so they didn't fall over and let himself be pulled into a kiss. "If you get hurt I'll never forgive you."

Antonio laughed and hugged the Italian who had begun blushing, "'Course, in case you forgot, I'm too skilled for anyone on the other side." He laughed as Lovino fake hit him, "Oh, Lovi, you wound me."

Lovino shook his head and laughed slightly before hugging him again, "You should probably actually go now."

"Yeah, I should..." Antonio kissed his cheek, picked up his bag again, and made his way to the bus. Lucky for Lovino not many people were on the bus, not that he knew any of them anyway. Antonio chose a window seat and never took his eyes off of Lovino who did the same. It only took a few moments for the bus to start moving and suddenly Lovino felt this was all very wrong. He tried to keep pace as the bus left but as it goes he couldn't keep up with it. He waved to the bus in a futile attempt that he knew Antonio could not see. He almost felt like he could fall there and just stay on the ground but instead he made his way back inside and sat at the same chair Antonio had sat the day before and placed his head on the table.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time had passed since Lovino had met Antonio. They kept in contact a lot. Probably more letters than needed from Lovino about minor things but he wanted to keep Antonio well informed. From how the letters seemed he thought Antonio liked hearing about things that didn't matter like how Ludwig accidentally 'lost' Feliciano at the mall and was frantically searching for him while Feliciano was contently petting animals at pet store. That one had made Antonio laugh with an after thought of 'I wish I could have seen it.' and the reply given was 'I wish you could have to'. The letters conveyed a lot. Their happiness, their sadness, and the strong want to be together.

Lovino had slowly begun to understand why he felt the way he did for Antonio. He had heard of 'love at first sight' but never put much thought into it. That was, apparently, how Ludwig and Feliciano had found each other but Lovino had not thought it would be that way for him. But then he met Antonio. His perspective on the subject now was that it could happen.

The letters helped pass his time so much that some got dirty because he would write them while in the cafe. Antonio favored those the most because he said they had character. Lovino's favorite ones from Antonio were the ones that had little drawings of them together. He didn't get those ones often because they were only when enough extra was given but they were always so cute, but Lovino had never told Antonio that. If he had Antonio might have gotten in trouble because Lovino knew Antonio would take extra time, whether he had it or not, to draw them for a smile he wouldn't even see.

Things went on like this for awhile until one letter was received a little later than usual. There was one line in particular that caught his eye,

_'Things are starting to get more dangerous. I won't be able to write as often as I want to but I'll try to keep up with you. I think the war s coming to an end though. I can't wait to see you, Lovi._

_ -Antonio'_

Things had become dangerous, he wouldn't hear from him for awhile, the war might be coming to end, and they would be seeing each other sooner rather than later. The bad seemingly outweighed the good with just one word: dangerous.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Only a few days after that letter was received Lovino came home to find Ludwig and Feliciano watching the T.V. with solemn looks. He passed it off as nothing and assumed they were watching a sad movie until he heard, "And six soldiers went missing during the surprise bombing, their whereabouts remain unknown at this time." and he sprung towards the T.V.

On it contained six pictures. He went down the list praying and hoping to not see the face he missed so much it hurt.

His hope shattered as did his heart as he saw the last picture.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The smiling picture of the man did not match the words telling of the tragedy that had happened. Why did his picture have to look so happy?

He wasn't sure how it happened but in a head spin of motion Lovino was crying against Feliciano who was trying to soothe him with comforting words of hope. He wasn't sure of where Ludwig had gone at the time but later found that he had gone to make food and get aspirin for Lovino if he needed it.

The tears poured out and they wouldn't stop. He was clutching onto Feliciano, as if letting go would mean he would disappear as well, and crying loudly trying to stop his tears but not being able to while having the reoccurring picture of his love form in his head. That smile, those eyes, and all the letters and words they shared all came crashing back to him at the thought of never seeing him again.

It took a awhile before Lovino finally calmed down. His face was sticky from the tears, his eyes felt puffy, and his head ached. All that could not compare to what his heart felt though. He took the aspirin from Ludwig gratefully and made it to his bed with Feliciano following him and slipping in as well. Ludwig left soon after to go back home because apparently Gilbert had tried making himself dinner and nearly started a fire.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next few weeks passed by for Lovino like he was a ghost himself. He had to be told to eat and sleep was something he no longer cherished nor noticed. Sometimes when he was skipping out on work because he wanted avoid having to talk with his friends he would reread Antonio's old letters. If he felt brave enough he would even write a new one. Some were about how much he missed him, others were yelling at him for leaving him alone, and then the others usually focused on denial where he talked about something trivial. Antonio would have liked those the best.

He knew it was wrong but he felt slightly sick when Ludwig came to their house now. He knew he couldn't have that kind of happiness and yet he wanted it so badly. He was actually jealous of Feliciano for something out of the norm compared to what it usually was.

He put his newest letter away. He had been writing about the latest show he had watched and how terrible the acting was. Antonio would have told him he judged it too harshly and he would have replied that when Antonio gets back they'd watch it together and he would prove it. The conversation would have made them both smile even though neither could see the other; all they could do was imagine the others smile.

The T.V. remote was on the table and Lovino stared at it for a few moments before picking it up and turning it to the news. He had waited for any news of Antonio, any hope of him returning. So far, none had come. This time he got the news, "Two of the six lost soldiers have been found dead." He felt nauseous. Two names were said and two pictures were shown but neither were Antonio. The sickness toned down but he could still feel it. Part of him wanted to believe that Antonio had a chance, but hope was running out of time as the evil in his heart told him it was all over.

And soon... He believed it.

x-x-x-x-x-x

More weeks had passed, Lovino had stopped watching the news, Feliciano hadn't stopped telling him there's hope, and he hadn't stopped writing the letters he would never send. It helped him to write things down. It made him feel like he was actually writing to Antonio and that maybe, just maybe, he would get a reply to one of them.

One day he went down to the cafe to open up and Francis was standing outside the door smiling at him. Lovino felt the need to flip him off and walk back up the stairs to bed but he knew he had to open the door eventually. He sighed walking to the door without opening it he glared at the Frenchman who only smiled in return. He sighed when the man didn't take the hint and go away. Opening the door and stepping back, he watched as the Frenchman sauntered in and spun around to look at him.

"Oh, Lovi, you look lovely today." Lovino eyed him warily in case he was going to get attacked but the man made no move to come near him. "Where's the hospitality?"

"For normal customers."

"Harsh, love," he put his hand on Lovino's shoulder, and received a glare which he ignored, and shook his head, "what I'm really here for is I need to borrow you for a couple hours."

Lovino scrunched his face in disgust, "No way in hell!" Just as he was about to pull away, and possibly hit the Frenchman, Francis put his arms up in defense.

"Not for me."

"Then who?"

"Arthur needs your help with something-er-other, I didn't bother with details, and he needs you to go see him for something."

"When?"

"Now if you can."

"Fine."

Lovino knew it would be cold now that it was going into winter but he didn't care and left without grabbing a coat and threw his apron onto one of the tables carelessly.

Soon they arrived and a couple cars were parked outside Arthur's house while Arthur stood on his porch waiting for them, smiling.

"So what did you need help with?" Lovino asked as soon as they were in range. Arthur looked taken aback and glared at Francis,

"You didn't tell him?"

"I thought the surprise would be better." He smiled and Arthur sighed,

"Can't be helped now. Follow me, Lovino. Francis, get lost." Lovino followed Arthur getting very confused by the situation, maybe he was still too tired. After all, it was only 8:30 in the morning.

France followed with a smile completely ignoring the Englishman's suggestion and shutting the door to the house behind him.

"Well, you probably haven't heard or it wouldn't be much of a surprise but I think you'll like it." Arthur said as they stopped in front of the door.

"Okay..." Lovino replied hesitantly. He could almost hit Francis from the way the man was snickering behind him.

Arthur opened the door to a room lightly decorated the way you would see at a museum but sitting in the middle of it was the most beautiful and priceless thing Lovino had ever seen.

"Lovi, been a long time, huh?" Lovino launched himself at Antonio who had already made sure to be on alert for this; he caught him perfectly keeping them both up.

"You idiot! Moron! Bastard!" He held on tightly to the taller man afraid that letting go would mean he would truly wake up from this dream and be faced with loneliness again. "I told you not to get hurt!"

"I know, I know, sweet Lovi," He was hugging back just as tightly now that he had full grip, "I was on the ride back to you when we were suddenly bombed. I was under rock for a couple days before a family found me and took me in. They helped me regain my health and I only was just able to return. I waited though, for you, for here, and even for the pasta I know you'll over feed me with."

Lovino lightly flicked him on the head muttering a small "Idiot." but he didn't fully speak. Unlike Antonio his emotions were starting to fully well to the surface and his eyes had begun blurring. After a few moments of just holding each other and Lovino thought he regained composure he leaned up and kissed Antonio who quickly took to it but then Lovino broke it, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Lovi, I really, really did." He swooped down for another kiss before they heard a gagging noise. Over near the door stood Arthur and Francis, who was now being hit by the Englishman next to him for interrupting them.

Lovino blushed and then glared at Francis; there would be pay back for this one. Looking over to Antonio he could tell they were thinking almost the same thing, but the glint in Antonio's eye told him his idea would be nothing compared to the Spaniards idea.

Lovino tugged on Antonio's shirt, "We should head home."

Antonio nodded, "Thanks for helping me out, Arthur, I owe you."

"No problem at all, really, it was fun."

Standing on Arthur's porch together still didn't feel fully real to Lovino. He and Antonio spent a moment looking at each other taking the changes in before they walked back to the cafe hand in hand.

Back at the cafe they sat down; Antonio was in his, soon to be, usual seat and Lovino sat across from him.

"I..." He began, being the first of the two to talk. "I wrote you letters... when I thought you were..." He wanted to say 'gone' and 'dead' nearly came out but he just ended it there.

"I wrote you letters too," Antonio smiled, "Well, when I was feeling better anyway."

They smiled at each other stupidly, "Want to trade letters with me?" Antonio smiled bigger and nodded eagerly as he began to pull up his own letters.

"Just be wary that when I was sick some weren't written very sanely."

Lovino laughed and then all but dashed to his room and grabbed his pillow where the letters were hidden. Ludwig and Feliciano were on the couch; Feliciano jumped at the sudden opening of the door.

"No time to explain, Antonio's back, you were right, don't come downstairs for awhile!" He grabbed his letters and slammed the door shut.

Ludwig and Feliciano shared bewildered looks, "How did you know?" Ludwig asked him after a moment.

Feliciano just smiled, "It's just one of those things, like how pasta and sauce go together. Natural, right, and based on love."

Ludwig smiled and shook his head at his lover before kissing the top of his head and they went back to their movie.

Lovino had made it back down and Antonio was sitting there smiling at him. Big smile, bright eyes, and a warmth Lovino had never known before. This was his second chance. He was falling in love again. This time they would do it the right way though, none of this 'day-and-a-half' crap.

Lovino smiled back at Antonio and they could both feel it again. This was right and this was how the world was supposed to be.

Somehow, Antonio had made him go from the guy who thought the world was against him to the guy that was in love and was with the most amazing person ever.

But, this was also something Lovino would never tell Antonio, something like that would make the morons head grow much too large filling it with that was how he liked Antonio though, and maybe sometime they would both tell each other all the things they hadn't and the words would bring them closer together to make up for the time they had lost.

No matter what happened everything had turned out right and the world was beginning a new for both of them. As Lovino sat across from Antonio he could tell this, and if anyone asked their story he would tell you it himself.

xXxXxXxXx

So glad to be done. I have so many unfinished Hetalia stories that I would love to work on but just can't find the inspiration so I'm glad this one worked out for me. I really hoped it was enjoyable (if you made it this far) and not too fast paced or weird xD;.


End file.
